Ahora y Siempre
by LittleSelene
Summary: A veces él tan sólo dibuja aquellos patrones en su piel, y ella no sabe qué significan, pero piensa que le gustan. Tan sólo un ligero oneshot acerca de mi pareja favorita *O* Pre-Doomsday supongo...


**Ahora y siempre.**

**Por: LittleSelene.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Doctor Who ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, tristemente.**

A veces mientras simplemente hacen… nada, mientras están sentados en la biblioteca sorbiendo de sus tazas de té o recostados uno junto al otro viendo alguna ridícula película, que probablemente ella escogió, en la tele de la sala de estar, o tan sólo tomados de la mano y tan hondo en sus pensamiento que no lo notan: él lo hace.

Sin darse cuenta, sin tener la intención de hacerlo, sin tener realmente la necesidad siquiera, él dibuja patrones en su piel con la punta de sus dedos. A veces en la parte trasera de su mano mientras las tienen unidas, a veces en sus hombros o en su espalda durante algún abrazo especialmente largo y emotivo, a veces en sus brazos o incluso en su estómago en aquellas especiales y raras ocasiones en la cuales aquel tipo de acción parece permitida; pero nunca le explica el significado de aquellos patrones.

En un principio ella cree que es tan sólo algo que él hace mientras piensa, como si los pensamientos se deslizaran de su mente a través de sus dedos sin que él lo note, pero con el tiempo se da cuenta que es siempre el mismo dibujo, siempre los mismo círculos y líneas, siempre el mismo pensamiento una y otra vez y siempre la hace sentir tan completa e incomprensiblemente feliz.

Y un día tan sólo le pregunta, sólo porque quiere saber. Quiere saber el significa de aquellas palabras que la hacen sentir de esa manera, porque le gusta sentir así, que él la haga sentir así.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – El Doctor luce confundido ante su pregunta. – Eso… que escribes a veces. Porque son palabras, ¿no? Es tu lenguaje, el lenguaje de los Time Lords.

Él la mira y frunce el ceño. No sabía que estaba haciendo eso. En realidad no sabe cuándo comenzó a hacerlo; no sólo escribir aquellas palabras en su piel, sino a pensar en ellas: a sentirlas.

- No tiene una traducción en tu lenguaje, Rose.

- Oh… - Ella luce desilusionada y él piensa en si debería decirle, decírselo en palabras que ella pueda entender incluso si su lenguaje, o en realidad cualquier otro lenguaje además del suyo propio, no cuenta con la complejidad necesaria para realmente captar el significado de los patrones que tan frecuentemente no sólo dibuja en su piel, sino que graba en su propia mente.

- Puedo decirte lo que dice… en mi lenguaje. Incluso si no lo entiendes, puedes oírlo. – Ella le mira con asombro y sonríe.

- Sí, por favor. Quiero oírlo. – En realidad ella no sabe lo que está pidiendo y él no sabe por qué no se lo ha dicho antes, pero inmediatamente se le acerca y susurra en su oído mientras que al mismo tiempo dibuja los patrones en la palma de su mano.

Ella deja salir un suspiro, porque incluso sin entender el significado real de ellas, las palabras fueron hermosas y le quitaron el aliento y repentinamente su corazón late mas fuerte y sus mejillas se sonrojan y su cuerpo tiembla y ella no sabe por qué se siente tan… completa.

- Es hermoso. – Dice.

- Lo és. – Es su única respuesta, junto con una de sus brillantes sonrisas. - ¿Cómo suena?

- Como… - ella se sonroja. – Como algo cierto… y como algo real. – Él la mira a los ojos por un momento, como buscando algo, como buscando una respuesta a palabras que en realidad ni siquiera han sido dichas en un idioma que ella pueda comprender, pero que en alguna forma fueron dichas, de todas formas, y eso tiene que valer de algún modo.

- Gallifreyan… el lenguaje de mi gente, es tan viejo, tan antiguo que de alguna manera contiene el significado de las cosas en una forma más real que cualquier otro… como realmente algo se llama y no como la gente lo llama, podría decirse. De alguna forma cuando oyes palabras en gallifreyan, incluso si no sabes el significado de estas puedes entender lo que significa, porque son las verdaderas palabras para eso incluso aunque no lo sepas. Pasa igual con los símbolos… de alguna manera tú sabes lo que significan.

Ella luce confundida, pero al mismo tiempo cree comprender a lo que él se refiere. Porque quizás no sepa realmente qué está él diciéndole cuando dibuja aquellos patrones en su piel, pero ella sabe cómo debería sentirse al respecto; cualquieras sean las palabras, cualquiera sea el significado, son hermosas y ciertas y reales y le gustan tanto.

- ¿Puedes…? Incluso si las palabras no existen en mi lengua, ¿puedes "explicármelas"? ¿Hacerme… entenderlo con otras palabras?

Él piensa sobre ello, y sabe qué palabras en su idioma son las más cercanas pero también sabe que esas palabras son tanto menos que lo que él quiere decirle, tan completamente inapropiadas para sus sentimientos y que no puede expresarlos de esa manera, incluso si ella pudiera "entenderlos" de esa manera.

- No. – Ella intenta reprimir el sentimiento de decepción, y la real desesperación por "saber", por realmente saber qué palabras son las que la hacen sentir de esa manera, de esa bendita forma. Pero entonces él dice algo que la confunde y la alivia al mismo tiempo. – Pero puedo mostrártelo. – ella contiene el aliento con anticipación.

- ¿Cómo?

- Aquí . – Él dice, tocando su sien con la punta de sus dedos. – Puedo mostrarte el significado en tu mente. Sin palabras, sólo… el significado. Si me lo permites.

- Claro...

- ¿Estás segura? – Ella frunce el ceño esta vez, ¿por qué no estaría segura? - ¿Qué tal si no te gusta? ¿Qué tal si te das cuenta que he estado grafiteando invisiblemente tu cuerpo con palabras que no te agradan? – Él bromea, pero ella no se ríe. Ella quiere saber, ella sabe que le va a gustar, de alguna manera ya sabe su signifcado y sí le gusta.

- Por favor…

- Cierra tus ojos. – Le dice firmemente. – Y abre tu mente, Rose. Sólo… relájate. – Ella hace lo que él le dice y espera tan sólo un momento hasta que siente el tacto de sus manos en su cara. Ella piensa que él hará esa cosa con sus dedos en sus sienes pero él sólo acaricia su mejilla con una mano, enreda su cabello con la otra antes de dejarla caer en su espalda, justo bajo su cuello. Entonces su primera mano deja su mejilla y sostiene su quijada y suavemente la hace inclinarse hacia arriba, sólo para tener el ángulo perfecto y poder tocar sus labios contra los de ella, de forma tan tierna, tan ligera. Y entonces ella lo siente.

Como un ligero choque eléctrico exactamente en el punto en donde sus labios se tocan, y en donde su mano dibuja patrones en su espalda, y también en su mente, y finalmente capta el significado real de las palabras que la hacen tan completamente feliz y realmente entiende que no hay manera de describirlas en otro lenguaje que el de él, aunque ella podría intentarlo.

Si realmente tuviese que hacerlo ella diría que las palabras describen tres aspectos al mismo tiempo en una forma tan perfecta que los une todos con en una sola palabra que los describe todos. Ella diría que las palabras hablan acerca de dos persona, pero no dos personas cualquiera, porque las palabras son tan precisas que describen a dos personas específicas de manera exacta, sin error y sólo con sus nombres sino con sus esencias: ella y él, el Doctor y Rose, nadie más cabe en esas palabras ni en esos significados; y las palabras hablan acerca de un sentimiento de completa devoción, de completa entrega y esperanza y tantas otras cosas sin nombres que ella conozca y que son sentidas de una manera tan profunda que ella no sabía que era siquiera posible sentir y que al mismo tiempo sabe que las ha estado sintiendo ya un largo tiempo; y finalmente las palabras hablan sobre cierto tiempo, pero un tiempo que no termina ni comienza, no un "ahora" o un "antes" o un "después" sino un "siempre", como algo que ha pasado desde el principio de los tiempos y nunca se detendrá.

Finalmente, si ella tuviese que traducir esas palabras a un idioma tan imperfecto como el Inglés, incluso con todas las sutilezas perdidas en el camino, incluso con todas las palabras y significados y hechos perdidos, la traducción mas exacta sería algo así como "Rose Ryler, te amo, ahora y siempre", y es increíble como eso significa tanto y a la vez es sólo una fracción del real significado de aquellas palabras, y es sorprendente.

Y ella sonríe mientras rompen el sutil contacto y decide susurrar las únicas palabras en su idioma que de alguna manera pueden alcanzar a decir lo que ella realmente quiere decir.

- Yo también, Doctor. – Y entonces lo besa nuevamente, y esta vez no es sutil ni suave ni tierno; es apasionado y lleno de amor y deseo y pasión porque quizás el Inglés no sea suficiente pero ella conoce otro lenguaje que quizás incluso aunque no use palabras, puede contener suficientes y más profundos significados. Y en ese lenguaje ella puede hacerle saber que ella siente de la misma forma, ahora y siempre. Y lo hace.

Espero que disfruten de la historia, la escribí en una noche de inspiración e insomnio e inicialmente en inglés, no sé con cuán buenos resultados realmente, quizás en mi propia lengua quede mejor.


End file.
